I Should Tell You
by briagabrielle
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, SINCE THIS ONE IS SO HORRIBLE James finds Lily annoying, despite that she came back from summer holidays matured in more ways than one. Even though she's dating around, Lily still loves James. Can she change his opinion? Chap. 3 up! R
1. Boys of Summer

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. Only the plot, understand? Okies, well. I hope you like it! R/R!  
  
**Summary:** Lily is in love with James, but James isn't too fond of her. He finds her annoying and obsessed. If he still thinks that way then why is he just noticing Lily has grown up since their first year, now, in their seventh. The question is, does she still feel the same way about him?  
  
**NOTE:** I got really sick of a lovesick James and a hard Lily, melting with the site of James' brown eyes, so I decided to make a lovesick Lily and a hard James, who melts at the site of Lily's green eyes! Go me! R/R! (OBVIOUSLY PRE-BOOK 5)

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Jamsie-boy!" shouted a voice behind James Potter.  
  
James whirled around, looking for who called his name, when he got hit in the head with a chocolate frog. He looked up and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, already aboard the scarlet Hogwarts Express and hanging out of an open window, waving down at him.  
  
James laughed and climbed onto the train to find his best friends sprawled out in a compartment, food scattered around, already. He smiled fondly, knowing he was going to miss this and crossed his arms. "You three are aware that the train hasn't even begun to move yet, correct?"  
  
They nodded and Peter said, "Oh, lighten up, Prongs! It's our final year! Let's celebrate."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement and Sirius added, "This is the last time we'll be riding the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogwarts! Let's have a _fiesta_!"  
  
James laughed and collapsed next to Remus. James nudged his friend, lightly. "You're awful quiet, Moony."  
  
"No, he's not, Padfoot's just loud," Peter replied, stretching.  
  
Sirius shoved him over and they began throwing food at each other.  
  
James rolled his eyes at them and noticed that Remus was staring absently out of the window as the train began to lurch forward. He must've felt James' gaze, because he said, "I'm just not ready for this year to come."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not ready to be an adult. I feel like I'm being pushed out of my comfort zone. Who's really going to hire a werewolf, you know?"  
  
James nodded, understandingly. "It'll be okay, Moony. People will look past that, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Sirius Black and his crew. Haven't seen you lot all summer. Odd," said a voice coming from the doorway of the compartment.  
  
The four boys looked up to see their friend, Arbella Figg, leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her face. A short girl with long red hair and startling green eyes was standing behind her, with a look of uncertainty on her face.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Hullo Arbella! It's about time someone noticed me for gaining control over the people you see before you."  
  
The red-haired girl snorted. "Sirius, you can hardly gain control over yourself, however can you say that you've gained control over three other boys?"  
  
James also snorted. "Boys?"  
  
Her glinting green eyes caught James' hazel ones. "Yes, you heard me. _Boys_."  
  
"We're not boys!" James argued.  
  
She chuckled. "Right, then, what are you? I mean, I take that back. Not _all_ of you are boys."  
  
James had a look of triumph on his face. "Exactly!"  
  
"_Remus_ is a man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Remus is a man, all the rest of you are boys."  
  
Remus turned a deep scarlet and James shook his head. "No possible way."  
  
The crimson-haired beauty laughed. "You'd think it was very possible if I'd said that you were the only man."  
  
"What makes you think that I'm just a boy?"  
  
She paused for a moment. "Maturity, dearest James. Maturity."  
  
James' jaw dropped. "Are you insulting me?"  
  
She grinned. "Looks that way, doesn't it?"  
  
Peter, Sirius, Arbella, and Remus were laughing insanely at the two of them and Sirius whispered to Arbella, "Who is that?"  
  
She glanced at him, shocked. "You dunno?"  
  
Sirius and Peter shook their heads, and Arbella laughed as Remus' replied, "That's _Lily_, you twits!"  
  
Peter's jaw dropped and Sirius looked Lily up and down before he began to shake his head. "Li-Lily Evans?" he sputtered, as though just the thought of that being Lily was ludicrous.  
  
Arbella nodded. "She _matured_, so to speak, this summer."  
  
Peter's eyes were still wide as he surveyed her. "She matured, all right."  
  
Remus smacked Peter in the back of the head. "Be nice, you two, especially you, Sirius. We all know your eyes were originally on Arbella."  
  
Sirius and Arbella both blushed deeply and they focused back on Lily and James.  
  
James, now so into the argument, was on his feet and in the middle of attempting to save his pride and prove he wasn't immature, although, Lily was just proving his immaturity as well as her own.  
  
"Nu-uh!" James shouted.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Lily shouted back.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"_Nu-uh_!"  
  
"_Uh-huh_!"  
  
"_Nu-uh_!"  
  
"_Uh-huh_!"  
  
"_ENOUGH_!" Remus yelled, annoyed. Lily and James shut up, immediately, and looked at Remus. He sighed and said, "James, you are a boy, just admit it."  
  
"You'd be arguing back if she called you a boy, too!" James argued.  
  
Remus looked at him. "No I wouldn't, and you know that I wouldn't."  
  
James opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again when he realized that Remus was absolutely right.  
  
Arbella arose. "We should actually get back to our own compartment. We've caused enough mayhem for today."  
  
Sirius looked up at her with pleading eyes. "No, don't go."  
  
She smiled and held his hand for a few moments. "I have to. I don't feel like playing referee right now."  
  
"Then, I'll be the ref!"  
  
She chuckled. "I'll come back later and, then, sit next to you at dinner. Does that make it better?"  
  
Sirius pouted. "A little."  
  
She smiled and left with Lily trailing not too far behind. They heard Lily say, "You are so lucky to have Sirius of all people hanging over you. I'd _kill_ to be in your position."  
  
Arbella smiled. "I know, but I'm glad it's him."  
  
Sirius turned as red as a beet as they heard this and instantly got a starry look in his eyes.  
  
Remus chuckled. "I believe I sense the beginnings of romance."  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. Who was that girl I was arguing with?" James asked, changing the subject to more "important" matters.  
  
Sirius smiled, his playful look back. "Why? Were you captivated by her beauty?"  
  
James turned a deep crimson. "No! I was just wondering."  
  
Peter chuckled. "Well James, you will not believe this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was Lily Evans," Sirius finished, smiling.  
  
James looked shocked. "No way! How is that humanly possible?"  
  
"It's amazing what a summer can do to someone, isn't it?" Remus smiled.  
  
James looked off, out of the window. "It sure is."  
  
"Does this mean, with the new Lily, that you may..." Sirius trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
James punched him in the shoulder and shook his head. "No way. I can't. I just see her so much as that dorky, little girl that has followed me around, completely obsessed with me, for the past six years, to even begin to think of her like _that_."  
  
"The one who just told you off and called you a mere boy?" Remus asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs, you didn't think she was that much of a little girl when you were gazing at her," Peter said.  
  
James sighed. "You three are hopeless."  
  
"And we're _your_ best friends," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Peter asked.  
  
"I have no idea," James said shaking his head.  
  
"But you gotta love us!" Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"I don't _have_ to."  
  
Sirius punched James playfully in the arm and Remus shook his head, tauntingly. "Don't be angry just because I'm a man and you're not."  
  
James narrowed his eyes and Sirius stood up. "Guys, I'll be back."  
  
"Third compartment down on your left," Remus said.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, that's Arbella's compartment, isn't it?" Peter asked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that's where you're going," James added.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We just know. Have fun!" Remus said, brightly but absently, as he returned to gazing out of the window once more.  
  
Sirius waved them and left. James arose and said, "I may go with Sirius, just to, you know, keep an eye on them."  
  
"Uh-huh sure. See you later, Prongs," Remus commented.  
  
James blushed, ever so slightly, and left to catch up with Sirius.

* * *

**A/N:** So how do you like it? I mean, I don't really think it's the greatest, but hey! It has potential. I hope you like it. I'm thinking up the next chapter now. It was just a spur of the moment kinda fic, but it is not complete! R/R! 


	2. Switched

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. Only the plot, understand? Okies, well. I hope you like it! R/R!  
  
**Summary:** Lily is in love with James, but James isn't too fond of her. He finds her annoying and obsessed. If he still thinks that way then why is he just noticing Lily has grown up since their first year, now, in their seventh. The question is, does she still feel the same way about him?  
  
**NOTE:** I got really sick of a lovesick James and a hard Lily, melting with the site of James' brown eyes, so I decided to make a lovesick Lily and a hard James, who melts at the site of Lily's green eyes! Go me! R/R! _PRE BOOK 5!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Lily!" James yelled, trying desperately to follow her brilliant, red hair, the next day.  
  
He didn't care that they were both going to the same place, he wanted to walk to her now. Sirius had been right the day before; James was dazzled by Lily's beauty, but he wanted to get to know her.  
  
Sure, he'd go for a good-looking girl before getting to know her any day. He was James Potter, after all; it wasn't all that hard for the amazing Quidditch Captain and Chaser to find a girlfriend. Yet, for some reason, he needed to get to know Lily. Maybe to see if she was still madly in love with him, or just simply obsessed and looking for revenge.  
  
Lily heard James' last shout and she whirled around to find James running towards her. She stopped so he could catch up and smiled at the look on his face. His cheeks were flushed from running and his hair was slightly windblown, but he still looked just as handsome as always. "Yes, James?"  
  
"How are you?" he asked, falling in step with her.  
  
Lily looked taken aback. James swallowed, still trying to catch his breath. "What?"  
  
"Shouldn't this be the other way around?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
He waved to the people he knew and his adoring fans as Lily looked on. She sighed. "Of the years I've known you, James Potter, you have never been the first one to come up and say hello. What is going on?"  
  
James shrugged. "I just wanted to know how you're doing! Besides, we're Head Boy and Girl, we should begin to attempt to get along, right?"  
  
Lily gazed at him, doubtfully, before glancing at the ground and shrugging. "Happy yet traumatized."  
  
"Traumatized?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Although, that may be a bad choice of words. Perhaps, the word I'm looking for is...overwhelmed."  
  
"Ah, typical Lily. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. I mean, we've only had one class and I already have three different assignments due at different point throughout the year."  
  
"Wow, do we really?"  
  
"I do."  
  
James furrowed his brow. "Why just you?"  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm not sure, I mean, we all have to do at least one of them, but the other two are just in case, you know, throughout the year, if we need extra credit, and I figured I'd do them."  
  
"_Why_? You already have the highest grades in our year. You're a huge overachiever."  
  
Lily grinned. "Why, thank you James. That's the first compliment you've ever paid me. Usually, you make snide remarks about my intelligence."  
  
James grinned, sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. I _do_ have a reputation to upkeep."  
  
Lily's grin faded. "It's all about pleasing the people, isn't it, James?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You never talked to me before this, so, tell me, why you're doing it now? Is it the fact that I look different and now I'm possible dating material, or that you're just trying to keep me obsessed with you?"  
  
"Lily, I--"  
  
Lily cut him off. "Well, I hate to break it to you, James, but I got over you this summer! I found someone else! Mind you, he does go to our school, as well."  
  
James' jaw dropped. "Who?"  
  
Lily's eyes glinted. "Why do you care?"  
  
James looked frustrated and the frustration was heard in his voice. "Damn it, Lily, just tell me."  
  
Lily looked angry. "_No_, James. I was going to, before you got loud with me. Now, you can forget it."  
  
She strode down the corridor, leaving James by himself.  
  
James watched her long red hair swish as she vanished through the large double doors to the Entrance Hall to get to Care of Magical Creatures and he groaned before slamming his fist against the wall.  
  
"Smart, Potter, _really_ smart," said a sarcastic female voice, behind his back.  
  
James turned to see Sandra MacMillan, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Sandra, if possible, liked James even more then Lily. It was obvious that she wasn't very fond of Lily. The fact that Lily had better grades then Sandra _and_ that she liked James as well didn't sit very well with her.  
  
"How long have you been watching, Sandra?" James asked as she fell in step with him.  
  
"Long enough to see you get shot down by Evans. Why do you even bother with her, James? You could do so much better."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like you, Sandra. Get over it." James sped up to get away from her and began walking with Sirius and Arbella, who were holding hands.  
  
"You two are the talk of the school," James commented, observing them.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked, gripping Arbella's hand tighter.  
  
James nodded. "I'd watch out if I were you, though, Arbella."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You took everyone's favorite flirt. Girls are going to be after you and not stop until you're dead."  
  
Arbella sighed. "Figures. What happened with you and Lily? She ran past us not too long ago."  
  
It was James' turn to sigh. "I just dunno anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** Do you like it? Huh, huh, huh? Today was my last day of school. I am a High School Freshman! WOO! Now, I know I'm gonna get tormented but hey! Whatever! Anyway! R/R! Hope ya enjoy! Toodles!  
  
R/R! 


	3. Changes

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. Only the plot, understand? Okies, well. I hope you like it! R/R!  
  
**Summary:** Lily is in love with James, but James isn't too fond of her. He finds her annoying and obsessed. If he still thinks that way then why is he just noticing Lily has grown up since their first year, now, in their seventh. The question is, does she still feel the same way about him?  
  
**NOTE:** I got really sick of a lovesick James and a hard Lily, melting with the site of James' brown eyes, so I decided to make a lovesick Lily and a hard James, who melts at the site of Lily's green eyes! Go me! R/R! _PRE-BOOK 5!!!!_

* * *

"May I?" asked a voice from behind Lily. It was later that week, and Lily was doing homework in the Head Boy and Head Girl common room.  
  
Lily sighed and looked up into James' hazel eyes. "If you must."  
  
James pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "Look, Lily, I—"  
  
Lily held up her hand, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it, James. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I'm dating Amos Diggory; I have been since last May. There. You got the information you wanted. Now, _leave me alone_."  
  
James was shocked. "Wait, a minute. What makes you think I just came here to pry information out of you? I wanted to apologize! More so, _Amos Diggory_? Lily, you could do so much better!"  
  
"Like _you_, James?"  
  
The question was so innocent, so why did it affect James so much? Maybe he did want to be with her, but so what? His feelings were based upon solely looks alone, and James didn't want her if she was obsessed with him. As opposed to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (and the very rare Slytherin or two), James would never date an obsessive girl in Gryffindor. Too close of a proximity, or something. Remus explained it in an intelligent way.  
  
James seemed to have gotten his sense back. "No, not like me, Lily. Just, what changed in you?"  
  
She glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you instantly so confident, and not obsessed with me. Not that I care, but how did you manage to change so quickly?"  
  
Lily put her quill down and looked up at him with her shining, green eyes. "I dunno," she said, quietly. "I just got sick of being the stereotypical, nerdy girl, who always had her nose in a book, but was desperately in love with the most popular boy in school. Amos had always been really sweet to me, and then the summer happened, and Arbella took advantage, taking me shopping, having a good old time. The biggest thing, was getting over _you_, James. You're still a big piece of me, don't get me wrong. I still want you in my life, but I don't want to be with you any more, Jamsie."  
  
James smiled, fondly, as she used the endearment that she created when they were twelve. That name, coming from her mouth, while making him cringe, made him feel good. Hearing it now, though, almost broke his heart in two.  
  
He really liked this new Lily, he wanted her all to himself once again, but Amos made the move and got her first, fair and square.  
  
"James? Are you okay?" Lily was chewing on her quill, again.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Hey, do you need help with that Transfiguration?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."  
  
He slid the chair next to her and began to help her through the essay that they had due Monday morning.  
  
Every now and then, while she was writing, James would just sit there and study her. She was absolutely beautiful, and had the purest soul in the world. _What possessed him to look past it?  
_  
I won't make the same mistake twice, James thought to himself. He didn't like Lily, not anymore than she currently liked him, but he felt himself starting to care about her.  
  
Things would be changing. James just wish he knew how much in advance.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, more than a year later. I got out 6/4/04 and I'm not a sophmore in high school. Just a comment: FRESHMAN YEAR BLEW! LoL! Rookie camp on monday YAY! Ickle freshies to screw with LoL! Anyhoo, I hope you liked this, I know where I'm going I swear. It may not be good right now, but it'll get there, give it a chance. Thanks! Also, Check out **rinoaj** and her story _The Boy Who Loved Lily_ among the others she's written. FANTASTIC. R/R!


End file.
